


Be Still My Thumping Paw

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument over the toothpaste leaves Jim and Blair in a, um, furry situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Thumping Paw

Disclaimer: The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly and UPN. I am making no money off this. 

Thanks to my beta reader Margie. Rated G, implied m/m. May be archived. Comments and criticism to lucia@mbay.net. 

## Be Still My Thumping Paw

By Ninjababe  


"Look man, I didn't do it!" Blair exclaimed, gesturing wildly. 

"You had to have! I know for a fact that I didn't. The only other person that could have would be you," Jim replied through a clenched jaw as he divided his concentration between Blair and the road. 

"Look Jim, I didn't leave the cap off the toothpaste. And I really don't want to be in a car wreck today, so can we drop it?" 

"No we can't. I don't think..." Jim stopped in mid-sentence as he tried to dodge the woman who ran out into the street. He barely missed her, but his actions sent the truck skidding across the street. 

"JIM!!!!" Blair screamed as he shut his eyes. 

* * *

Blair waited until he couldn't hold his breath anymore before speaking. "Jim... are we ok?" 

The only reply that Blair got was a strange thumping sound and Jim's gales of laughter. 

"Jim? This isn't funny!!! Did we make it intact?" 

"You (choke) could say (sputter) that, Chief," Jim replied, his voice a few octaves higher for some reason. 

"Jim? Why are you laughing?" Blair asked coldly. That's when he noticed his voice was also higher than normal. "And why is my voice high?" 

"You really (chuckle) should open your (snort) eyes." 

Blair slowly opened his eyes. His vision was filled with the sight of a... rabbit? "Jim? Is that you?" 

The rabbit got a confused look on its face. "Yes Blair, it's me. Why?" 

"Well, that explains the thumping sound," Blair said with a smirk. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You're a rabbit! You were thumping your hind leg while you laughed." Blair started to laugh uncontrollably. He stopped suddenly when he heard a thumping noise behind him. Eyes wide, he looked behind him to see a brown furry hind leg and a bushy white rabbit's tail. "EEEEK!" 

After he had finished jumping in fright, Blair asked, "What happened?" 

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was crashing into the side of a building," Jim replied, his whiskers vibrating as his nose twitched. 

Jim watched as Blair thought about the situation. 'He does look cute as a rabbit though. Especially when his nose is wrinkled in thought.' 

"I got it!" Blair exclaimed, hopping with excitement. "We must have died in that crash and been reincarnated." 

"As rabbits?!" Jim asked incredulously. 

"Well yah. Why not?" Blair responded. Then, after thinking for a moment more, he added "We can do what nature intended." 

"And that is?" Jim asked, his tail twitching. 

Blair wiggled his nose suggestively. "'Boff like bunnies' is the phrase I believe." 

* * *

Jim leaped from bed, going from sound asleep to wide awake in a few seconds. 

"Jim? You all right?" Blair's sleepy voice asked from under the covers. 

"I'll know in a second," Jim replied as he pulled the covers off the bed. 

"Hey!!" Blair exclaimed as he sat upright. 

Jim sighed in relief as he saw the naked body of his lover. "Sorry, I had to make sure it was just a dream." 

Blair looked at Jim intently, then patted the bed. "Come back down here and tell me about it. But don't forget the covers. It's cold, and I don't have fur."   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at lucia@mbay.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
